Animals serve many purposes in the world, such as maintaining ecosystems, providing resources (e.g., consumable resources, power resources, transportation resources, and/or the like), enabling sport (e.g., hunting, training, racing, and/or the like), being comrades/companions (e.g., as pets), etc. Accordingly, in some instances, to ensure that certain animals are fit for one or more of these purposes, characteristics (e.g., health, location, migration routes/patterns, cost, populations, and/or the like) of the animals may be determined and/or estimated.